fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Caeda
Character Age Okay, on Marth's page, it says that he is 16 in FE1, and 21 in FE3. But on Shiida's page, it says she was 14 in FE1 and 17 in FE3. How many years passed here?--Leo058 12:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *"according to the novelization by Takayashiki Hideo". Besides, FE3 takes place about 2-3 years after Shadow Dragon.--Otherarrow 12:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Character Images I'm wondering, where are these pictures coming from (the ones like Caeda comforting Marth, Jagen and Marth in a flashback(with Lang in the background), and Gharnef giving Hardin the Darksphere)?AxeFighterBarst 19:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Those are CGs from Shin Monshou no Nazo, I believe.--Leo058 19:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::They're from the Fire Emblem World site in the World View and Story sections.--Aveyn Knight 20:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Name Change? Do we need like change the name in her page like Shiida (Japanese Version name) to Caeda (American Version in Shadow Dragons)?--DigiPen92 06:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, as noted on the page, Shiida is the European version name. Sheeda is Japanese, and Caeda is American. The European English version came out first, (well, outside Japan I mean) so that is the names we use.--Otherarrow 12:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :That's a rather odd policy...it almost feels inconsistent.-- 01:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I admit it is odd, but what do you mean by inconsistent? It comes out in English first, that's the one we use. It's not like two different versions came out in English first at the exact same time and we mishmashed names. Anyway, the Sheeda page is not the place for this discussion.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems inconsistent as using the English names from every other North American release, then not using them for one game, feels inconsistent. On another note, the European translations in games generally is not as proper or is more of a transliteration than an actual translation, not just with Fire Emblem either. I know it's the wiki policy and so I won't try and argue with it or raise a huge fuss about changing it, but that's just how it seems. 05:23, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::There's also the issue of having to move a lot of pages around, in addition to *shudders* fixing all of the links that entails. Unless we had a bot to do that, then it's probably not going to get done. There's not that many people here, and nobody wants to fix hundreds upon hundreds of links a day from moving pages. Moving the FE3 stuff from Monsho no Naze to Mystery of the Emblem was bad enough. I dread to think of how it'll be for FE12 stuff in general. x_x;; Xenomic (talk) 05:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I want to add that it's not really about the large amount of fixing it would take. I don't want that being stated as a reason for not doing it. Now that FE13 and the overwhelming amount of legacy everything that came with it, there were literally tens of thousands of linked and unlinked names that needed attention. Now that that's done, one name or even a couple seems easy in comparison (problem is, it usually isn't done correctly or thoroughly, but meh). Here's the thing: English does not necessarily equal America/NTSC. The first translation that comes out in English, regardless of country, is the one that's used. It's definitely not inconsistent, if anything, and I stand behind it. And it's not just Shiida. There's Nabarl/Navarre, Akaneia/Archanea, Doluna/Dohlr etc, just to name a few. Mind you, FE games coming out in PAL before NTSC isn't the norm.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:17, March 21, 2014 (UTC) The name in japanese is also Shiida, not Sheeda According to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shi_(kana) the name as it is written on the page is not ShEEda, but rather also Shiida. I tried once correcting this, but my change got reverted. I would like to note this in the talk page (with wikipedia sources, look at''' katakana Shi''' シ) before trying to change it again. EDIT: Researching some more led to discovering that the actual, and official, romanization by the trading card game and museum is Sheeda. 'I have reverted my change, and edited to state this to prevent further confusion. Why is this page named Shiida? Her name is canonically Caeda in Shadow Dragon's DS remake, the Fire Emblem: Awakening DLC and Tokyo Mirage #FE, correct? That's the most "canon" material we have. Shouldn't this page have her English name to reflect that? Canon names trump fanon names. Robotortoise (talk) 06:15, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, so I just looked into it more and apparently the European version of Shadow Dragon used Shiida. But what about Fire Emblem: Awakening DLC in Europe? Didn't that use Caeda? Robotortoise (talk) 06:58, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Basically, the NoE version came out first for once, we moved and wrote all these articles with the NoE names...then we learned the NoA version used different names. Problem is, Akaneia (Archanea?) is huge and their pages are not just intermingled with each other, but also other core page types such as class pages and so on (not to mention cross-references in later games, which got linked to the NoE names by default), so even something as minor as changing Sheeda, Navarl, Macedonia, etc, while definitely ''doable, is something we haven't yet done. As I've quipped about before, at most we just point at it. ::You see, before we got a bot, basically one person had to go back and change the links to a moved page manually, and doing this for multipule massively linked pages is a bit of a challenge. Now that we have KhangBot, I think it may be possible to move the NoE names to NoA names with minimum fuss, if Khang thinks it's a good idea. Sorry if this sounds like it comes down to "we are too lazy to do it" but it is a big undertaking that seems to get bigger by the day (what with new material at least alluding to Archanea constantly, you know?) ::EDIT:As an aside, you aren't the first person to question this on this very talk page alone, how strange.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:26, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I'd lean on the name Caeda, I think we should follow the most common standard. If fixing links was the only problem which has been preventing us from changing, it would no longer be. ^^ -- [[User:KhangND|'''Khang]] (talk) 14:40, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well if Khang thinks it's a good idea... Anyway, I saw that it's been asked before, but I didn't see anything going into specifics. And I think if someone should be changed to their localized name, it's Caeda. She is Marth's wife, after all! Robotortoise (talk) 16:51, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::That should settle it then. Though I am curious, what is the other problem Khang mentioned? We have the bot, so all we need to do is make the changes on the appropriate pages (change Shiida to Caeda on her page, Nabarl to Navarre, Medon to Macedon, etc), then move and let the bot take care of it. Should I make a forum page to sort out what pages need to be changed? (Thankfully, if I recall correctly, most of the character names are the same between NoE and NoA. I think it's mainly locations and chapters, including the name of the continent itself).--Otherarrow (talk) 17:55, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yea, I just need a list and the bot will take care. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:29, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Alright! I complied the list here.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:07, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Wait, so what policy was used to determine the name change? The fact that the DLC came out first? Oni Link 07:09, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Spotpass Caeda I've added the growths and modifiers for Spotpass Caeda. Can someone format them for me? Heroes equipment It should be noted that in FE3, Est and Catria both arrived with Iron Lances and the rare Mercurius(Est)/Killer Edge(Catria). Caeda by contrast, came with the semi rare slim lance and a iron sword. Basically Est and Catria's equipment put emphasis on swords, Caeda's put emphasis on her usage of Lances even back then. Emperor Hardin (talk) 06:31, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :I think it's more of a reference to FE1 where Caeda starts with an Iron Sword, and nothing else. Her getting an Armorslayer in Heroes might be a roundabout reference to her Wing Spear. Also, didn't you mean that Catria joins with a Killing Edge? Kruggov (talk) 07:40, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :Even in FE1, Caeda was more known for her ability to use Jagen's Silver Lance at base which inspired the Wing Spear itself. Your correct, that was a typo. I mean Minerva started with swords in FE1, she uses axes in Heroes. Catria and Est made more sense for a sword flier. The heavy Lance or Ridersbane would be a reference to the Wing Spear, I don't consider Caeda having the Armoslayer as a refernece. I changed the entry to say the Wing spear isn't included in Heroes. Emperor Hardin (talk) 20:46, August 7, 2017 (UTC)